Entre Magia y Feminismo
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: No fue los actores quienes llamaron su atención, no, lo que le tenía fascinado fue la historia y ahí supo que él podía contar muchas cosas -Cornelius Agrippa- Este Fic participa en el Reto de Medievo y Fundadores de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**Entre Magia y Feminismo**

Por: **Anyza Malfoy** Beteado por:** Pokechessi**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_Este fic participa en el "__**Reto Medievo y Fundadores"**__ del foro __"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Mi personaje es **Cornelius Agrippa**_

* * *

_La resistencia de una mujer no es siempre prueba de su virtud, sino más frecuentemente de su experiencia._

(Anne De Lenclós)

—¿Cornelius? ¿Qué te paso? –Un joven dejaba pasar a un hombre de mediana edad, su cabello negro siempre peinado ahora se encontraba desarreglado y su vestimenta desgarrada en varias partes

—Los muggles

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Quieren encerrarme por escribir

—Te dije que dejaras de escribir sobre tu vida, sabes que ellos odian la magia y todo aquello que no pueden explicar

—Lo sé, pero vaya solo escribí sobre mi vida y en verdad eran cosas muy inocentes

—¿Inocentes? –El Joven miro a su amigo, aquel que conoció en una plaza donde se presentaba una obra.

* * *

Cornelius le gustaba pasear por la plaza central de Godric, pero aquel día quería pensar, pues no sabía a que dedicarse, sentía le presión de todos sobre su nuca, la familia querían que trabajara en el ministerio, sin embargo eso a él no le gustaba del todo, pero lo peor es que en verdad no sabía que le gustaría hacer toda su vida.

Las clases en Hogwarts pronto empezarían y él ya debería saber que clases escogería, pues de eso dependería su carrera y futuro.

No pudo evitar mirar a la gente congregarse en un medio circulo, por curiosidad se acercó, donde pudo ver que era una de las obras ambulantes, dejando de lado sus problemas miro a los actores, aquella obra donde mostraban a un rey cruel y un héroe.

Pero no fue los actores quienes llamaron su atención, no, lo que le tenía fascinado fue la historia y ahí supo que él podía contar muchas cosas; él quería contarle al mundo sus historias.

No sabía cómo empezar, qué decir, tenía tanto en su cabeza que en verdad no veía la manera de plasmar todo en un papel y que alguien quisiera actuar.

Cabizbajo caminaba lentamente en las sombras del castillo, cerca de ahí miró a dos de sus compañeras, que hablaban entre susurros, lleno de curiosidad nuevamente, se acercó.

Oculto entre las sombras pudo escuchar la conversación de sus compañeras.

—Minnie no puedo creerte

—Vamos Hanna, tu sabes que a Rose se siente las más bonita de la escuela y se ofendió cuando Jhon dijo que a él le gustaba más Agnes

—Pero eso de darle a Jesica una manzana con pócima envejecedora es de locos

—Y hacerlo frente a todo el salón… Pobre Agnes

—Lo bueno es que Jhon estaba cerca y pudo darle un antídoto

—En serio Rose está loca

—Ni que lo digas

Cornelius en ese momento sabía que cual sería su historia y sus protagonistas. Desde ese momento Cornelius, se dio cuenta que entre los pasillos de Hogwarts había muchas historias que deberían ser contadas y algunas hasta podían ser actuadas.

Si, no puedo equivocarse en su profesión, amaba escribir y dar a conocer un poco de su mundo a los muggles, aunque siempre buscó la manera de que las historias fueran un poco modificadas, para no espantarlos y tampoco dando a conocer su mundo de manera abierta.

Cornelius se sentía triste de ver como en el mundo muggle las mujeres eran despreciadas y humilladas, que los hombres no eran capaces de ver lo maravillosas que podían ser. Cansado de esa situación, uso la herramienta que hasta ese momento le hacía feliz cada día, la escritura.

En palabras escribió y defendió a sus compañeras y amigas, estaba dispuesto a demostrar que las mujeres eran tan importante como cualquier hombre, que eran capaces de cosas tan grandes.

Quería que la sociedad viera la importancia de darle a la mujer un lugar y hacerla su igual en todo.

Pero no contó con que la Santa Inquisición no estaría de acuerdo con sus ideas y que ellos buscarían la manera de perjudicarle.

Aquél día estaba disfrutando de una taza caliente de sumo de calabaza, cuando alguien toco a la puerta, los fuertes golpes le decía que era algo de importancia, y por la insistencia así lo creía.

Con paso acelerado fue a abrir la puerta, no tuvo tiempo a nada, alguien jaló de él sacándolo y golpeándole en la cara, en cuanto cayó al suelo sintió varios golpes en su cuerpo.

Después de un momento alguien le obligo a levantarse y caminar. Se sentía desorientado, no sabía que había pasado, fue encarcelado y dejado en ahí todo el día y la noche sin alimento.

Al otro día fue conducido ante un estrado, donde atónito escuchó que se le acusaba de herejía y magia –Pero si él nunca había usado la magia, frente a los muggles. Su varita estaba perdida en su casa, prefería no usarla. –Los libros que había escrito de astrología, alquimia, medicina y filosofía natural eran escritos del demonio, por lo que él era sentenciado a la hoguera.

Mientras era llevado a la celda nuevamente, entendió que la Santa Inquisición por fin había encontrado una excusa para retenerlo, ya que no era sus libros por lo que lo odiaban, sino la manera en la que defendía a las mujeres.

Estando solo, sabía que debía que desaparecer, pero su varita estaba perdida, así que solamente le quedaba ir a buscar a su amigo Phineas, pues solo él le ayudaría a entrar en el mundo mágico, donde debería quedarse.

Escapar no se le hizo difícil, aunque no tuviera varita, los métodos muggles para encerrarte eran fáciles de romper, los candados solo requerían un poco de magia sin varita. Aquella noche sin luna, fue su cómplice para que nadie le viera mientras corría en medio de la plaza, hasta llegar a las orillas del pueblo, donde vivía su amigo.

* * *

—Phineas, sabes que no son mis escritos lo que me ha llevado ante la Santa Inquisición, fue que defendía a nuestras compañeras

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, los muggles siguen creyendo que todas las mujeres son brujas

—Aunque algunas de verdad lo son, y otras lo aparentan, todas deberían tener los mismos derechos que nosotros

—Sabes que coincido contigo amigo, pero no puedes cambiar a lo muggles, si cualquier cosita les causa miedo, ¿ahora imagínate si vieran a nuestras compañeras que hacen magia de verdad? Estoy seguro que se mueren

—Exacto Phineas nuestras amigas, nos han demostrado lo buenas que pueden llegar a ser, su magia es igual a la nuestras, así que no veo porque las mujeres muggles no son tratas por igual que los hombres muggles

—Porque ellos tienen miedo de perder ante ellas

—Que idiotez más grande

—Vamos dejemos las cosas así, buscare algo para que te cambies

—Y de paso haber si puedes me regalas un poco de Dictamo.

—Claro amigo, todo por un acérrimo defensor de las mujeres

* * *

Cornelius Agrippa si existió y fue un famoso escritor, pero también fue un defensor del feminismo, y también fue encarcelado por la Santa Inquisición, aunque fue por sus libros, ya que Agrippa estudiaba lo oculto, la astrología, los rituales, como la alquimia por ello fue perseguido.

Pero bueno yo prefiero creer que fue por defender a la mujer (nótese que soy mujer).

En cuanto a la historia que tiene cierto parecido a Blancanieves… Pensándolo mucho, creo que muchas de esas historias pudieron salir de los pasillos de Hogwarts, pues eso de las brujas y las maldiciones me suena a magia, y si no yo así lo veo. :P

Espero me dejen algún Review


End file.
